


Jealousy

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: The reader’s name is Jessica. Jessica and Loki are best friends who like each other, but won’t tell the other. So, she also has another friend, Andy, who told Loki if he wasn’t going to make a move on her, he would.





	Jealousy

You run out of your room to the common room, knowing Loki returned with the others from their mission. “Everyone okay?” You jump into Loki’s arms, knowing even injured, he could hold you. Loki keeps his arms around your lower back. He chuckles and nods his head.

“Yes, darling, everyone is okay.” He sets you down and you grin. “You know this is my favorite part of a mission.” You blush and punch his arm playfully.

“Yeah, you say that every time.” You walk away and start making a large family meal, like you always do when they return.

“Hey Jessica!” You look up and see Andy walk in behind the group. He’s the newest of the group, but you two formed a friendship quickly.

“Hey! Food’s not ready yet.” You smile.

“That’s fine.” You grin. “Is there…anything between you and Loki?” Your mouth drops open.

“N-no, w-we…we aren’t a thing.” You blush deeply. “We-we’re just friends.”

Loki overhears the conversation and his stomach drops. He recalls the conversation Andy and him had on the way back.

_“Loki, I don’t want to step on any toes here.”_

_“Why would you step on toes?” Loki frowns, not understanding the Midgardian phrase._

_“No, not literal toes.” Andy laughs. “I…I was going to tell you if you weren’t going to make a move on Jessica, I-I was.”_

_“What?” He doesn’t understand._

_“I want to ask Jessica out, Loki. If you aren’t I will.”_

_“Yeah, okay, Andy.” Loki waves him off. “You barely know her. She wouldn’t say yes to a stranger.”_

Now, Loki wasn’t so sure. “Well, then did you want to have dinner tonight? This is just lunch after all.” Andy smiles at you. Loki clenches his fists, but stays where he is, not wanting to see your face.

“Uh…” You think about it. For some reason you feel a tad guilty, but Loki probably doesn’t see you as anything more than a friend, right? “Sure! I would love to!” You smile up at him. “What time?”

“Let’s say seven?” Andy asks.

“Sounds good! I can’t wait!” You become excited, feeling butterflies in your stomach. It’s been a long time since you’ve been on a date.

“See you then.” He teases and walks off. He runs into Loki in the hallway. “Told you so.” Andy grins and walks off.

“Prick…” Loki grunts. He takes a deep breath before emerging from the hall. Loki sees the big smile on your face. He hates that it isn’t because of him.

“Hi Loki!” You call, the guilt coming back a bit. He can hear the excitement in your voice, you’re practically glowing.

“Hi, Jessica.” You notice he didn’t use the nicknames he gives you.

“Everything alright?” You study him, even his voice was quiet.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Loki feels guilt for his own desires. “Need any help?”

“Oh, um, no I’m fine.” You smile again.

“Okay, I won’t distract you then.” Loki quickly leaves the kitchen, leaving you hurt.

“Loki?” You whisper. Could he have heard Andy asking you out? Could he be mad? Jealous? You shake your head. That’s not possible. You finish the food and yell for everyone to come out to eat. Andy comes in with the others and immediately wraps his arm around your waist. You tense a little, but don’t lean away from him. You notice Loki hasn’t joined all of you. “I’m going to go check on Loki.” You pull away from Andy, seeing a scowl on his face. “Now, don’t give me that look.” You walk away, a little irritated that Andy already distrusts you. You knock on Loki’s door. “Loki? Open the door.” You don’t hear anything and start to open his door yourself.

“Just leave him alone, Jessica.” You turn and see Andy standing there.

“You telling me what to do, even before we are in a relationship is setting this first date on the wrong foot, Andy.” You nearly growl. “I do what I want. I see who I want. And I hang out with who I want. If you are going to give me a chance or to make me continue to like your presence, you will back off now.” You open Loki’s door and slam it in Andy’s face before locking the door. You look around and see Loki standing there in the middle of his room. “Loki, come eat lunch. You must be hungry.”

“I’m not.” Loki sits at the end of his bed. “Trouble in paradise already?” He questions. You sigh.

“I don’t like being controlled.” You frown. “You know how independent I am.” Loki nods, nearly chuckling. You sigh. “But I already agreed, so be prepared for a pretty irritated Jessica who needs a friend tonight.”

Loki smiles sadly at both the fact you were still going out with Andy, and that you said friend. “Of course. You know my door is always opened to you.”

“Thank you, Loki.” You kiss his cheek. “Please consider eating at some point today now.” You smile and leave his room. Loki blushes deeply and watches you leave. Maybe he does have a chance with you. You sit with the others and start eating, feeling Andy possessively put a hand on your thigh. You frown at him, but continue eating. You smile when Loki finally joins the group. He sees Andy’s hand on your thigh. Maybe he did miss his chance. “Glad to see you finally joined us.” Andy squeezes your thigh as a warning and you finally had enough. “You know what, Andy. I just remembered I’m busy tonight. You may want to find someone else to have dinner with.” You shove his hand off your thigh and stand, grabbing your plate. “I just remembered I’m busy with never wanting to go on a date with you.” Your rejection was harsh, but you didn’t care. You had a feeling this was just something he was doing because he was jealous of Loki anyways. “Have a good afternoon.” You walk to your room with your plate, angry at him. Loki frowns when he saw your anger.

“What did you do?” He nearly growls at Andy.

“Everything would be going fine if you weren’t in the picture!” Andy stares him down and shouts. You try to ignore them yelling about you. You just wanted it to be over. Why were you hung up on Loki? Why couldn’t you just have a nice time with Andy?

“I’m not talking to you.” Loki turns out of the kitchen toward your room. “Jessica? Are you okay?” He can hear soft crying on the other side of the door.

“Go away, Loki.” You take a deep breath.

“You’re not okay, Jessica. You told me you may need a friend and now I’m here to be that friend.” He unlocks your door with his magic and comes in. “Darling, why are you crying? What did that ass do?” Loki sits next to you on the bed. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I just want it over.”

“You want what over, dear?” Loki wipes your tears.

“I care about you, Loki.” You don’t meet his eye. “And I hate… _hate_ that he tried to control me just hours after I said yes.” You sigh. “Maybe I just dodged a bullet.”

“But…he was not holding a gun?” Loki frowns, trying not to get his hopes up. “And you care about me as a friend, dear. I know that.” He smiles at you.

“No, Loki, I care about you…like…I really really like you.” You look up at him worriedly. “And the bullet thing is just an expression, like it could have been a bad situation, but I got out in time.”

Loki smiles at you sweetly. “I really like you too.” He kisses her hand. “And that makes more sense.” You blush.

“Can we just hold each other tonight?” You mumble.

“Yes, darling, and I’ll take you on a proper date tomorrow, if you wish it.” Loki pulls you with him as he falls back onto your bed.

You laugh. “Thank you, Loki.”

“No, thank you, Jessica.” He kisses your temple. “I was just nervous.”

“Me too.” You snuggle close to him before sighing, happy you both admitted your feelings.


End file.
